Memorandum: the Secrets of a Diary
by Lukimba
Summary: Before dying Renée reveals to Bella a secret that has been kept in the family. It involves her grandma's hidden diary, a charm that helds a secret and the only clue is the first page with memories of grandma Belatrix's past. Will she be happy again? ExB


**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction and I want to dedicate it to my good friend **_Kurakawa Ayumi_** for showing me the wonderful world of FanFiction. I don't really know if this is good enought but I decided to give it a try... I hope you like it!! Tell me what you think and what can I do to improve. **Review!**

**Summary:**  
Before dying Renée reveals to Bella a secret that has been kept in the family. It involves her grandma's hidden diary, a charm that helds a secret and the only clue is the first page with memories of grandma Belatrix's past. Bella has to find out the mistery... Little does she know that her life will never be the same!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

**Memorandum: the Secrets of a Diary**

PROLOGUE

* * *

Here I was, sitting next to my mother who was finally getting some sleep. I knew she didn't have much time. She was sick and the doctor had given her just two more weeks. I had to be strong. I couldn't show her how much I was suffering with the idea of losing her forever. Even now, knowing that she could die any moment, no sad face would replace her beautiful and bright smile.

I was only sixteen… how could I live without her? I would have to move back to Forks, I would have to live with my dad with whom I had only spent some months in summer. I knew that in Forks it was always raining. I would miss the sun, the warmth of Phoenix, my mom. I would miss her so much…

My thoughts were interrupted by a distant voice.

"Bella?"

I looked at her as fast as I could. Was she okay?

"Bella come here, please. Closer…" She reached for my hand and shivered when she touched my cold one.

"Do you need me to get you something? A glass of water perhaps?" I couldn't disguise the worry in my face.

"No Bella, thank you. Just hold me close." I got closer and placed a kiss in her cheekbone. "I know I don't have much time" She coughed and gave me a faint smile.

"Don't ever say that!"

"You know it's true."

"NO!" I couldn't keep the tears anymore. "Please…" I begged sobbing.

"Don't cry baby! You know I don't want to see you like that because of me… I'm smiling now, you see? I had the best life ever, I couldn't ask for more." She coughed again. I looked into her eyes. It was true she was happy, that she had been happy, but I could also notice a little worry. "I have to tell you something! Do you know your great-great-great-grandmother Bellatrix?"

"How could I forget her? She was the one in that painting in grandma's house, right?"

She giggled. "She looked exactly like you". I smiled at that. I had the same chocolate brown eyes, the same heart-shaped face and the same mahogany hair. "You know? She loved books! It was one of her passions. She had a great library with lots of books!" My mother said with a thoughtful look spread on her face.

"I know" I smirked.

"She had to sell all of her belongings after her second husband died. He used to gamble and with that he lost all the fortune that her family had saved throughout years. Not all…" she smiled "This is her charm. It has been in our family for ages. It was one of the few things that she could save and I want to give you this now." She started taking it from her neck. I looked to my grandma Bellatrix's charm that was swinging between my mother's fingers. It was beautiful. "Bella, Bella." I shook my head. The voice was so far away. "Let me put it on you. It's yours now!" My mother was talking to me.

"What?" I asked a little bit stunned.

"Let me put it around your neck!" She smiled, the brightest smile I had seen in her face for the last month. I loved when she smiled. It was like a star crossing my sky, and that star would stop shining soon. I shook those thoughts out of my mind. I couldn't think like that. I had to be strong. "Bella?" I turned so she could put it in my neck. I looked back at her. There was a tear in her beautiful, joyful eyes. "It looks perfect! Just like grandma Bellatrix". She hugged me tight. I could feel the tears falling in my face now.

She took my face in her hands, wiping the salt water that was now drying. She held it close so that her gaze was directly in my eyes. "I've been told that your grandma Bellatrix has been given that charm by her lover, her first husband whose name is still a mystery. Something has happened to him and your grandma had to marry a man that she didn't love. That would be her second husband. It has been told through generations about that charm and it's about time that you know it as well. The thing that you have around your neck now holds a secret. No one has been able to discover that yet. I think that this time you'll be successful. You have spirit! Somewhere she has hidden a chest where her diary sleeps since the day she died. You have to find it. I'm almost certain that there is more behind this all and the charm is the key. I've looked for it my entire existence. And my mother before that. And her mother before that. It is how it has to be done. It has to be like this until someone finally gets it." I was petrified. That was too much information for one night. She shouldn't be talking so much. She has to rest or else she would get weaker.

"Mom, please get some rest now. We'll go through this tomorrow." I was starting to pull the blankets to cover her when she grabbed my hands and held me closer to her again. I locked my eyes on hers once more.

"No, I have to finish it all today!" She coughed again. She was getting worse. "Reach me the black box that is on the closet."

"That one? But you never let me touch it before. Why now?"

"It's time!" I looked for it and finally found it. It was hidden under her clothes and pillows.

"Here!" I held the box to her. She opened it and I could see all her jewelry. "No mom, I don't want that! It's yours!"

"No silly," she laughed but start coughing again. "Look," I couldn't take my eyes of the hidden part of the box, underneath the jewels. "See, this is where we got so far. Here we hid the first page of your grandma Bellatrix diary. Her daughter found it hidden in a book after she died…"

"I see." I was stunned. All of this, my family story and I hadn't even suspected.

"It's yours too." She handed me the box. "And now my advice for you. Follow your heart! It is like a compass, it will always show you north when you're lost, the only thing that can show you the right way. It won't let you down."

"Okay mom, I understood everything. Now you should rest a bit. It's late! You must be tired" I was anxious. I could feel that she wasn't okay.

"Yes, you are right. I am tired! I think I'll have a rest now." She laughed but started coughing once more. "I don't think I'm feeling well." I covered her and held her hand tight.

"Love you! Good night mom. Sleep now"

"Love you too Bella. You are my little baby. The best thing that happened in my entire life. I love you". And with this she kissed my hand and turned to the other side so I couldn't see her face. "Bella?"

"Yes mom. What's the matter?" She didn't look at me again and I could feel the fret in my voice.

"Remember that day on the beach, when I had told you that I would protect you?" I nodded. I knew she had felt it because she continued talking. She turned and locked my eyes in her gaze. There was an emotion in her big brown eyes that was worrying me and I couldn't tell what it was. "Always, I will always protect you. I'll always be by your side. Don't ever forget that. You will never be alone. I'll be always watching you, as I've always been. I love you more than anything." She squeezed my hand tighter than ever before.

All for sudden, she dropped my hand.

I knew what had happened.

I just fell on my knees, and buried my face in my arms.

**A/N:** Review!!


End file.
